NOTHING
by ParkVeLin
Summary: Dalam pernikahan ini, tidak ada cinta. Tidak ada lama-lama menjadi cinta, karena harga diri semua menjadi, terlambat. CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN YAOI DLDR! Yang buat masih newbie harap maklum kalau jelek :".
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing.**

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.

Other cast: Kim Taeyeon, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Park Miyoung (OC as Chanyeol young sister), Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo, Jaejoong, Im Yoona, Yunho.

Genre: Romance, School life, and more.

Summary: Dalam pernikahan ini, tidak ada cinta. Tidak ada lama-lama menjadi cinta, karena harga diri semua menjadi, terlambat.

Warning! Yaoi, OOC DLDR! RnR~

.

.

 _ParkVeLin present._

.

.

.

Matahari kini tepat berada di atas kepala silau cahaya sang Mentari tak menggentarkan semangat pemuda ini untuk tetap berlari ke arah tujuannya. Tak menggubris tatapan orang lain memandangnya heran. Tentu, siapa yang tidak heran melihat anak sekolah di jam sekolah berlari bagai di kejar setan di pinggir jalan? Pemuda itu, Byun Baekhyun, tetap berlari tujuannya satu, Rumah Sakit. Ia menerobos masuk menuju ruang adiknya di rawat, ia berpikir bahwa kakinya kini sudah lepas dari engsel persendiannya karena terlalu cepat berayun. Ia sampai di ruang adiknya, bertepatan dengan dokter yang menangani adiknya keluar dari ruang rawat.

"Suho _hyung_! Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_. Suho hanya menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum miris.

"Dia koma lagi, aku tak menutup kemungkinan operasi kedua akan di lakukan. Baekhyun-ah ku mohon, bawa dia kemari! Bahkan sampai dia sekarat kini pun kau tak membiarkan mereka bertemu?"

Baekhyun berdecih dan memalingkan muka menghadap ruang tempat Kyungsoo di rawat yang di tutup kaca, seakan kaca itu mengejek Baekhyun yang memandang miris keadaan adiknya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang persakitan itu.

"Dia tak pantas untuknya, _hyung_! Bertemu dengannya juga tak membawa perubahan!" sentak Baekhyun. Suho tetap tak gentar dan menatap Baekhyun pandangan tak suka.

"Ini bukan dirimu Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. Kau berbeda,"

"Ya! Aku berbeda, _hyung_! Aku bukan si Baekhyun kecil yang akan menangis meraung-raung lagi! Aku bukan si Byun Baekhyun yang akan di bohongi lagi! Juga, aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang akan jatuh pada orang lain lagi." Emosi Baekhyun memuncak, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia berlari ke taman belakang sekedar menenangkan hati. Tak menggubris tatapan terkejut dan gerutuan para suster yang ia lewati.

-0o0-

"Hey, kotak! Dimana Baekhyun?" seru Taeyeon –kekasih Baekhyun-dari belakang, yang dipanggill hanya menggendikan bahu seakan mengatakan _kau tak tahu aku pun juga tak tahu_.

"Tadi di kelas dia seperti mendapat telefon penting. Entah apa yang di bicarakan sepertinya membuat dirinya tegang dan langsung keluar kelas dengan membawa tasnya." Ucap Minseok dengan pandangan focus ke ponselnya sesekali memakan _tteokpokki_ yang mulai mendingin.

"Tumben dia tak memberi kabar padaku," lirih Taeyeon sembari mengaduk Jusnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bisik-bisik para gadis di belakangnya mengalihkan perhatian Taeyeon, oh jangan kira dia akan ikut menggosip, dia bukan perempuan tukang gosip yang akan menyebarkan berbagai kabar burung.

"Psst! Kau tau? Aku tadi bertemu Ibu Baekhyun, calon mertuaku!" _calon mertua pantat mu!_ Umpat Taeyeon dalam hati.

"Hey! Jangan bicara terlalu keras, kau akan mendapat tendangan telak darinya! Itu menyakitkan!" _Oh! Anak pintar!_ Taeyeon tersenyum miring, tentu bangga karena ditakuti murid seangkatannya.

"Ya, aku hanya bercanda! Tadi ku lihat Ibu Baekhyun datang ke ruang kesiswaan, kau tahu apa yang ku dengar?" Taeyeon mencoba bersabar sembari memejamkan mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Baekhyun besok pindah ke Seoul! Hari ini hari terakhirnya! Hah, tapi aku tak melihat Baekhyun Oppa dimana mana! Lihat, Taeyeon saja duduk sendiri! Apa dia hari ini tidak masuk?" seketika sekujur tubuh Taeyeon menegang, sejenak ia merasa shock berat. Taeyeon segera berdiri dan melenggang keluar kantin sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa menghiraukan panggilan Jongdae dan Minseok.

-0o0-

"Ibu! Kau sungguh tidak adli!" sentak Baekhyun dengan raut _super_ jengkel. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkomat-kamit ingin menyumpah serapah tapi dia ingat kalau itu tidak baik, secara diakan anak baik sopan dan manis.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan Ibu! Perusahaan kita tidak akan bertahan lagi untuk 5 bulan lagi. Pengeluaran kita entah mengapa sangat besar. Ku harap kau mau mendengarkan Ibu," tegas Ibu Baekhyun dengan raut datar dan angkuh.

"Ibu! Aku punya kekasih! Mana mungkin aku dijodohkan?" jerit Baekhyun frustasi, cintanya pada Taeyeon memang biasa saja, namun mana mungkin dia mempermainkan hati Taeyeon? Ia tahu Taeyeon menyukai nya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dan Baekhyun itu lelaki baik-baik bukan lelaki brengsek yang tega memutuskan hubungan lalu meninggalkan sang perempuan dengan tangisan.

"Akhiri hubungan kalian, bereskan barang mu, malam ini kita berangkat." Final sang Ibu tanpa bisa di ganggu gugat. Ibu Baekhyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di taman belakang Rumah Sakit.

"Argh!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, walau tidak terlalu keras namun cukup mengalihkan perhatian orang di sekitar lalu mendapat beberapa protes dari pasien dan beberapa suster yang ada disana. Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri sekarang, masalahnya tiada berakhir. Satu belum selesai muncul lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dosa apa dia tertimpa berbagai masalah, ia merogoh kantongnya mencari ponselnya namun nihil, ponselnya tidak ada di kantong maupun sakunya.

"Sial! Tertinggal pula!" Bagus, mau kembali ke sekolah? Oh _no_ , dia sudah keluar hari ini dan kembali kesekolah bisa di serang ikan piranha-perumpamaan yang cukup sempurna-. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya, sejenak menatap ruangan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu.

"Bertahanlah, Kyung! _Wait me back. Na ganda_."

-0o0-

"Kim Jongin!"

"Hadir."

"Kim Yongguk!"

" _Here_!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Park Miyoung? Mana kakak mu?" Yang di tanya hanya mencibikan bibirnya. Selalu, kakaknya selalu absen atau datang terlambat, jadi kenapa para guru selalu bertanya? Kenapa juga tanya pada dirinya?

"Saya bukan penjaga 24 jamnya, bu. Kenapa tanya lagi dia dimana?" jawab Miyoung acuh, sebal sekali dia, sudah absen terus tapi nilai tetap bagus. Makan porsi selalu sama, susu juga sama, kenapa dia tumbuh sebegitu pesatnya? Otaknya di buat berbeda dengan dirinya jangan-jangan?

"Jongin kau ta- Jongin bangun!" teriak guru itu tiba-tiba. Baru saja ia mengabsen, sudah ada saja yang tidur. Bagaimana kalu mengajar?

"Ibu tak kasihan padaku? Lihatlah lingkaran hitam ini, aku kelelahan dan butuh tidur, Bu." Jongin menunjuk-tunjuk lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Kau melakukan apa saja semalam?" tanya guru itu sengit. Jongin tentu malas menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, buat apa di beri tahu?

"Apalagi kalau tidak melihat kumpulan video porno, Bu. Atau jangan jangan dia sudah melakukan dengan jalang pesanannya," tuduh Miyoung seenaknya dengan raut wajah tak bersalah, sedari dulu mereka terkenal paling tidak akur. Sikap angkuh bertanding dengan sikap egois, bagai air dengan minyak, tidak bisa mencampur.

"Jangan asal bicara ya, kau! Tahu apa kau tentang aku, hah?" bentak Jongin tak terima, dasarnya mereka memang tidak terima harga diri di injak-injak, adu mulut terjadi.

"Itu kenyataan! KE-NYA-TA-AN!"

"Enak saja! Aku tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan perempuan jalang!"

"Heh! Mengaku saja! Atau kau melakukan _sex_ dengan pria? Ck, tak kusangka kau _gay_!" Dan ini akan berakhir dengan-

 **BRAK**

Pertengkaran.

"Diam! Tahu apa kau tentang aku, _bitch_!" Jongin berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan tatapan _nyalang_ kepada Miyoung yang di balas tatapan membunuh.

"Sudah! Diam kalian!" teriak sang guru frustasi. Namun yang terjadi adalah pengacuhan terhadap perkataan sang guru.

"Siapa yang kau bilang ' _bitch_ ' hah?! Dasar _GAY_!" Miyoung mengeraskan rahangnya setelah memberikan penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Jongin mendekat dengan tatapan membara, yang di tatap hanya memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Aku **tidak** ** _Gay_**! Catat dalam otak minim mu itu!" hardiknya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu, Do Kyungsoo, lelaki manis bermata bulat yang sekarang tengah berbaring di rumah sakit itu siapanya kau, Kim Jongin?" ujar Miyoung dengan nada sinis.

Jongin terdiam, nama Kyungsoo terus terngiang. "Kau tahu darimana?" suara Jongin mendingin dan menjadi sedikit pelan, tatapannya memancarkan sorot kesedihan dan tajam di saaat yang bersamaan. Semua siswa pendukung Jongin berdecak dan terpaksa mengocek uang saku mereka karena taruhan bodoh yang mereka buat dan menguntungkan untuk para siswa atau siswi pendukung Miyoung. Miyoung berdiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jongin. Bisikan itu membuatnya menegang dan berkeringat dingin.

" _If you wanna meet him, you must meet he's brother first, right? Oh, you can meet he's brother_ _ **tomorrow**_ _, by the way_ _ **.**_ Namun aku tetap tidak percaya dia akan memberitahumu. _"_

-0o0-

Dugh Dugh Dugh!

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

"Baekhyun! Kau di dalam?!" teriak seorang gadis di depan rumah Baekhyun. Ya, itu Taeyeon. Baekhyun yang di dalam bergerak gelisah, setelah dia membuka pintu apakah dia langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka? Sebrengsek itukah dia?

"Baekhyun, aku tau kau di dalam! Buka pintunya, kita perlu bicara!" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka pintu. Nampak wajah acak-acakan Taeyeon. Kalau begini dia susah, rasa kasihannya pada Taeyeon begitu besar, dia tidak tega. Ia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan membersihkan bekas-bekas air mata di pipi Taeyeon.

"Kita perlu bicara, Baek!" Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu menggandeng tangan Taeyeon dan menariknya ke taman. Seusai mendudukan diri di bangku taman, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Kita akhiri semuanya, Tae. Aku akan pergi pindah ke Seoul dan akan dijodohkan, ku harap kau mengerti." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata menatap langit. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara tangisan.

"Tega kau memutuskan hubungan kita! _Hiks_ , kau jahat Baek! Kenapa harus sekarang?" ujar Taeyeon dengan suara khas orang menangis.

" _We will be friend, Tae-ya_." Hibur Baekhyun, ia benci air mata turun karena dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah duga ini akan terjadi. Selamat tinggal,"

" _Na ganda_ "

 _'_ _Aku akan menyusulmu, nanti.'_

-0o0-

"Kris! Kau melihat si Idiot itu sudah keluar? Kenapa dia tidak keluar-keluar! Tolong panggilkan dia," sungut Miyoung dengan mimik sebal setengah hidup. Pasalnya ini sudah 2 jam dia menunggu kakaknya, Park Chanyeol yang sedang diruang guru melatih ketahanan gendang telinganya.

"Aku masih sayang telinga dan tubuhku, Young- _ah_. Bersabarlah aku menemanimu disini." Ujar Kris seraya mengelus-elus bahu Miyoung. Sedangkan yang tengah sebal hanya mencebikan bibirnya sesekali menggerutu kesal. Terkadang Kris berpikir bahwa adik kawannya memiliki _Alter Ego_ , kadang marah besar, kadang bersifat kekanakan, kadang juga bisa menjadi ibu-ibu ketika sedang _pre-menstruasi_.

"Sudah ku bilang sampai bibirku ingin robek rasanya! Jangan membolos di jam Fisika! Tahu sendiri guru fisika itu kepala sekolah!" ujar Miyoung dengan sebal. Bibir itu tidak berhenti bergerak sejak sejam yang lalu, dan itu membuat gemas sendiri.

"Kan sekarang yang susah aku harus menung-hmpt!" Kris menutup bibir Miyoung dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Miyoung memberontak minta di lepaskan.

"Diam atau aku mengganti telapak ini dengan bibirku?" Miyoung sontak menggigit kulit telapak dalam Kris, yang digigit mengerang kesakitan.

" _Byuntae._ Kita tidak sedang berada di America lagi Kris Wu- _ssi_. Dan kau-bukan-siapa-siapaku-lagi, kau tak berhak merasakan bibir ini lagi!" Telak mengenai hati. Ya, dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi, kini hanya sebatan 'sahabat kakanya' sudah, titik.

"Perkataanmu pedas sekali, anak muda." Goda Kris dengan mengganti suara seperti pria tua yang menasehati anak muda yang tidak tahu aturan.

"Suara mu menijikan, tuan! Dan- Oh _oppa_!" Miyoung mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika melihat kakaknya yang keluar dari gerbang dengan wajah kesal sembari mengusap telinganya yang terus berdengung. Miyoung datang dengan tangan kanan berada 45 derajat dengan kepalanya. Chanyeol memandang adiknya bingung.

"Kau meminta pelukan nona?" Miyoung menggeleng dan mempoutkan bibirnya sedetik kemudian seringaian tercipta, tanda bahaya.

 **PLAK**

Ouch, itu pasti sakit, berani jamin!

"Dasar _kebo_! Membuka mata dan menggerakan tangan untuk menjawab panggilanku saja tidak mau! Sana kalau mandi di kubangan saja bersama para kerbau saudara-saudaramu itu!" bentak Miyoung dengan suara cempreng khasnya. Chanyeol yang telinganya sudah mulai reda dari dengungan kembali berdengung.

"Astaga, kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau aku tuli?"

"Kau bahkan sudah tuli saat tidur."

"Kurang ajar!" _Untung kau saudaraku, untung kau adikku_ sugesti Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ayo pulang! Kris, kau pulang saja dulu, sampai jumpa besok!" Kris hanya mengangguk dan memutar badan menuju rumahnya. Miyoung menggeret kakaknya yang berbadan 2 kali lebih besar dari badan mungilnya, namun jangan ragukan tarikannya, itu dapat membuatmu jungkir balik. _Strong girl_.

" _Oppa_ -" Miyoung melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Hn?" jawab Chanyeol dengan deheman. Miyoung menggerakan matanya gelisah, jarinya yang bertaut juga ikut bergerak tak menentu.

"I-itu, kemarin, em itu ng, A- _appa_ dan d- _daddy_ telepon k-katanya mereka akan kembali, d-dan emh men-menjodohkanmu nanti," ujar Miyoung terbata-bata namun didengar sempuna oleh Chanyeol. Mendadak ia menginjak remnya di tepi jalan.

 **CKITT**

" _W-what_?!" teriak Chanyeol spontan tidak terima, abad berapa ini? Kenapa ada jodoh-jodohkan segala?

"Pasangan _gay_ itu! Kurang ajar!" ujrnya dengan teriak tidak sopan. Pasangan _gay_? Hey, meski _gay_ , itu tetap orang tuanya.

" _Oppa_! Berhenti mengatakan mereka pasangan _gay_! Mereka tetap orang tua kita!" hardik Miyoung tidak terima. Meskipun ini kakaknya sendiri, ia tetap tidak terima.

"Lihat saja! Kalau sampai aku di jodohkan dengan lelaki, aku tidak terima!"

"Ya sudah aku saja yang menikah dengannya kalau begitu!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kau bilang tidak mau, kan?"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh menikah dengannya! Kau harus kuliah dahulu! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak cocok denganmu? Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata penyiksa? Ba-"

"Kau mengidap _brother complex_ huh?"

"Persetan! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh di jodohkan seperti itu juga, aku tahu kau mempunyai seseorang kau cintai, Young- _ah_!"

"Tidak!" elaknya.

"Lalu, kau kira aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Kris saat kau di _America_ , hah?"

"Penguntit."

"Terserah!"

-0o0-

" _Eomma,_ " suara rengekan terdengar terus menerus demi meluluhkan hati sang Ibu agar tidak menyuruhnya membawa kakaknya Byun Baekbeom juga. Itu menyebalkan, sepanjang perjalanan ia pasti jadi bahan _bully_ kakaknya.

"Kau akan menikah, mereka harus tahu seluruh anggota keluarga kita!" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu pisahkan mobil kita berdua!"

"Tidak! Kau kenapa, _sih_?" Sang Ibu menyerit heran melihat tingkah anaknya yang minta menjauh dari kakaknya. Memang, dari dulu mereka selalu saling ejek apalagi kakakya yang paling usil itu.

"Ancam saja dia! Pokoknya dia tidak boleh mengataiku! Argh, dia menyebalkan, bu!" rengek Baekhyun sembari bergelayut di tangan Ibunya yang tengah merapikan bajunya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang kau ganti bajumu, Ibu dan kakak tunggu di bawah." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengingat tak lama ia melepas masa lajang walau dia belum lulus sekolah. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menatap jas yang akan di pakainya dengan nanar.

"Demi Ibu, untuk ayah juga. Mereka sudah berjuang kini aku juga harus membantu mereka!" yakin Baekhyun. Ia mengambil jasnya dan meletakannya ke kasur dan mulai mengganti bajunya. Ia menatap pantulannya di cermin besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku memang tampan."

"Baekhyun cepat!" teriak Ibunya dari bawah menggelegar hingga ke kamarnya. Buru-buru Baekhyun merapikan jas putihnya dan keluar menemui ibunya.

" _Wow_ , aku baru tahu kau begitu cantik, Baek." Seru sang kakak ketika Baekhyun sampai ke bawah. Yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tampan, _hyung_."

"Baiklah, _ngomong-ngomong_ selamat ya! Sebentar lagi kau akan melepas status _lajang_ -mu dan meninggalkan Taeyeon sendirian, hahahah!" tawa Baekbeom menggelegar, Baekhyun kesal bukan main sedari awal bertemu Taeyeon kakaknya ini memang tidak menyukai sifat Taeyeon yang terkesan _overprotective_ dan egois.

"Diamlah! Kenapa kau harus menikah duluan, hah? Yang kena jadinya aku kan!" Baekbeom memutar bola matanya malas. Tak mau berlama-lama ia menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil, menemui sang Ibu yang sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Jangan tarik tarik!" hardik Baekhyun ketika di depan pintu mobil.

"Kau terlalu lama seperti siput!"

"Yach!" Kaca mobil depan tiba tiba terbuka menampakan wajah horror sang Ibu.

"Ce-pat ma-suk!" hanya 4 kosakata itu dapat membuat mereka diam dan menurut. Selama perjalanan tidak terjadi percakapan panjang mengingat Baekbeom diancam akan di jauhkan dari istrinya bila bertengkar dengan Baekhyun lagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa keras, _Ibunya yang terbaik_. Namun belum selesai, si Ibu mengancam Baekhyun akan di kembalikan ke America lagi bila menggagalkan pernikahan ini-karena itu sudah masuk daftar list yang akan di lakukan Baekhyun malam ini-, coret untuk kalimat ' _Ibunya yang terbaik_ ' ganti menjadi _'Ibunya memang kejam'_.

"Ayo, masuk. Ini rumah calon kamu, Baekhyun." Yang di panggil hanya membuka mulutnya membentuk 'o' kecil. Besar, bahkan bila rumahnya di pindah ke tanah ini bisa di bangun kurang lebih 3 rumahlagi.

"Baekhyun." Tegur sang Ibu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekbeom tertawa keras melihat wajah bodoh-linglung- Baekhyun.

"Ouch, sial!" umpatnya membuat tawa Baekbeom semakin keras.

"Jangan bercanda terus! Cepat masuk dan beri kesan yang baik! Bila gagal aku benar-benar akan mengembalikan mu ke Amerika dan kau-Baekbeom- istrimu akan ku seret ikut ke Eropa nanti!"

 _Tuhkan Ibu memang kejam!_

"Yoona!" teriak seseorang dari pintu masuk. Ia berlari memeluk Yoona-Ibu Baekbeom dan Baekhyun- dengan erat seperti baru bertemu setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Jae! Kita baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu! Kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat! Oh, apakah itu kedua anakmu?" Jaejoong menatap Baekhyun dan Baekbeom dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, yang memakai jas hitam Byun Baekbeom dan yang jas putih Byun Baekhyun, calon menantu mu, Joongie," ujar Yoona seraya bergelayut di tangan Jaejoong.

 _Tante genit, hih_.

" _Aigoo,_ kau cantik sekali!" Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Baekhyun mendadak muram, apalagi mendengar suara tawa kakaknya.

"Aku tampan, paman."

"Ouch! Panggil aku _appa_! Ya, kau sangat tampan! Ya, kalau kau bertukar wajah dengan kakakmu!" Jaejoong membuat suasana menjadi hangat dengan berbagai candaan yang ia buat, sampai ia teringat kalau masih berada di halaman depan.

"Ah, iya! Ayo masuk! Suamiku sudah di dalam!" ajak Jaejoong membuat 2 insan kakak-beradik menyerit heran.

"Suami?" gumam mereka bersamaan. Jaejoong tidak mendengar karena ia sudah di depan pintu, Ibu mereka yang mendengar langsung menatap tajam keduanya.

"Mereka _gay_! Sudah jangan membuat suasana tidak enak! Nanti juga kau seperti itu, Baek." Bisik Yoona membuat Baekhyun menyerit heran. ' _Nanti kau juga seperti itu_ ' apa maksudnya? Mereka masuk dan di sambut oleh seorang perempuan yang membuat mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"Venice?"

"Baek _oppa_? Ah! Aku merindukanmu!" Venice atau Park Miyoung langsung memeluk sahabatnya, Baekhyun membalas pelukan Miyoung dengan tak kalah erat.

"Venice? Di nama aslinya Park Miyoung, Baekhyun-ssi." Suara baritone mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau Park Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum-untuk menghormati saja-.

"Ish! _Oppa_ kau tau kan namaku di Amerika itu Venice! Maklum Baekhyun _oppa_ kan kenal aku di America!" Miyoung mencebikan bibir bawahnya dan bersendekap dada. Chanyeol yang melihat itu gemas dan mengusap rambut Miyoung.

Sejenak pikiran Baekhyun melayang, bila Venice salah satunya perempuan di keluarga ini, maka ia akan di nikahkan dengan Venice? Ia tersenyum samar akan permikirannya.

"Mari masuk."

-0o0-

 **PUFF UHUK**

"Apa?!" jerit Baekhyun histeris. Semua yang di meja makan keramat itu hanya melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang, sudah di duga. Nyonya Byun menatap anaknya tajam seolah pandangan itu bisa menguliti anaknya, Baekhyun.

"Yang so-pan! Kan sudah mama bilang nanti kau seperti mereka, orang tua mereka!" bisik sang Ibu dengan nada menusuk. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk meminta maaf. Berbeda dengan yang satu lagi, ia mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku selesai, permisi." Dentingan antara sendok garpu dengan piring beradu tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan. Baekhyun entah kenapa merasa menjadi tidak enak. Tuan Park menghela nafas panjang melihat punggung anak sulungnya melenggang pergi, sedangkan 'suaminya' mencoba menenangkan Tuan Park agar tidak terpancing emosi.

"B-biar aku yang menyusulnya." Baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar lalu mengejar Chanyeol yang berada di halaman belakang.

"C-chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun lirih yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup merasakan atmosfer di sekitar terasa dingin.

"Maaf, kalau saja perusahaan ayahku tidak mengalami penurunan dan membutuhkan bantuan ' _Appa_ ' mu pasti kau tidak di nikahkan. Apalagi… aku laki-laki." Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang yang di duduki Chanyeol sembari menatap langit yang bertabur bintang.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat menikmati udara malam dengan memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, sempatnya ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun itu cantik, bahkan sangat cantik. Kulit putih susunya, mata indahnya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipisnya yang er… tampak menggoda?

 _Singkirkan pikiran mesummu Park Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyerit bingung karena mendadak ia seperti terkena penyakit jantung? Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mendadak ia takut terkena komplikasi jantung. Baekhyun tak jauh berbeda, bila halaman ini tidak remang-remang maka terlihat jelas rona merah di sekitar pipinya. Siapa yang tidak _salting_ huh bila di tatap intens begitu?

 _Love at first sight, huh?_

Baekhyun segera tersadar lalu beranjak berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

" _Let's back, dude_!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan akhirnya si jakung mau berdiri dan di geret kembali ke meja makan. Seluruh penghuni di meja makan seketika sedikit riuh ketika seorang Baekhyun dapat menggeret Chanyeol kembali ketempat semula.

 _Golden moment_

"Aw, _oppa_ kau hebat! Bahkan aku adiknya saja kalah untuk menggeret Yoda ini."

"Diam anak kecil!"

"Yacch!"

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran!" intrupsi Tuan Park membuat suasana kembali hening. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghilangkan rona merahnya. Bila kakaknya belum pulang karena istrinya kembali mengidam maka ia akan mengejek ia sekarang.

"Oh ya! Baekhyun besok kau akan satu sekolah dan sekelas dengan Chanyeol! Dan besok siang kau bawa barang-barangmu dan pindah ke rumah ini, ya? Kau tidak keberatan kan Yoona?"

"Tentu!"

"Apa?!"

 _To Be Continue_

 ** _Any one like this fanfict? Sorry if this so bad for newbie, haha. I know I'm not good for this. Please comment what do you think about this fanfict? Bad? Unattractive? Haha just comment something. I need your comment guys!_**

 ** _-Ve. August 5th_** ** _, 2016._**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Oh ya! Baekhyun besok kau akan satu sekolah dan sekelas dengan Chanyeol! Dan besok siang kau bawa barang-barangmu dan pindah ke rumah ini, ya? Kau tidak keberatan kan Yoona?"_

 _"_ _Tentu!"_

 _"_ _Apa?!"_

 **NOTHING [CHAPTER 2]**

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.

Other cast: Kim Jongin, Park Miyoung (OC as Chanyeol young sister), Kris Wu, dll.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, and Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T++ (untuk adegan kekerasan).

Summary: Dalam pernikahan ini, tidak ada cinta. Tidak ada lama-lama menjadi cinta, karena harga diri semua menjadi, terlambat.

DISC: ALL STORY's MINE, ect. CASTS IS GOD MINE.

Warning! Yaoi, OOC DLDR! RnR~

 **AFTER READING PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!**

.

.

 _ParkVeLin present._

.

.

.

Gundah hatinya sekarang. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, matanya memancarkan sorot ketakutan kilatan masa lalu bergelut dalam pikirannya membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasurnya dan mencoba bersugesti dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Ambil nafas, buang. Ia melakukan hal tersebut berkali-kali.

"Kim Jongin, semangat!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak kira hatinya masih merasakan 'ketakutan' namun di tepisnya semua pikiran buruk. Mungkin segelas air cukup baik bukan? Ia turun dari tempatnya dan beranjak keluar untuk mengambil segelas minum. Saat turun suara _playstation_ terdengar di seluruh rumah besar yang ia pijak sekarang. Mendadak ia teringat bahwa disini masih ada 2 nyawa yang lain, sahabatnya.

" _Oy_ , kecilkan kalian benar-benar berisik!" teriak Jongin pada kedua sahabatnya dan meninggalkan mereka –lagi- ke dapur.

 _"_ _Mati, kau! Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu lagi, Sehun!"_

 _"_ _Tidak akan lagi, Luhan! Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"_

 _"_ _Kita lihat saja sekarang, siapa yang lebih unggul?"_

Jongin tidak kuat lagi, mereka benar-benar tahu terima kasih. Di kasih hati minta jantung. "Aku tidak sabar lagi! Mereka benar-benar," ia mengerang lelah lalu berjalan ke luar sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di tembok dan mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya, "aku pergi!"

Yang sedang bermain hanya terfokus dengan layar datar di depan mereka, namun tiba-tiba-

 **PETT!**

-layarnya mati, lampu mati, ruangan gelap.

"Yach! Hitam sialan!" Sehun membanting _stick_ -nya dan bersendekap malas.

"Mau keluar? Lama-lama disini aku bisa bosan." Usul Luhan sembari melempar _stick_ -nya juga. Mereka tahu mengapa listriknya mati, Jongin mematikan pusatnya, maka semua mati. _Dasar hitam menyebalkan!_

"Ayo! Awas saja, aku akan membuat perhitungan!" Sehun berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya yang sedikit kaku karena duduk dan terlalu fokus pada _game_ -nya.

"Ah, iya! Ke rumah Chanyeol ya? Adiknya itu belum mengembalikan catatan ku!" Luhan mencebikan bibirnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Miyoung memang sering begitu, harus di ingatkan. Ini adalah salah satu akibatnya, ia tidak bisa kerja PR karena catatannya di bawa.

"Baiklah, setelah Jongin menumpang di rumah Chanyeol tidaklah buruk bukan?"

"Ew! Tidak akan! Si Miyoung itu pasti sangat berisik di rumah."

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat sebelum bertambah gelap. Jongin pasti akan pulang malam lagi."

-0o0-

"Astaga! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa hidupku menjadi semenyebalkan ini, hah?" Baekhyun menendang-nendang selimutnya hingga kusut dan kasurnya juga berantakan. Ia frustasi. Sudah putus dengan kekasih, di jodohkan, dengan laki-laki, dan parahnya calonnya adalah _homophobic_. Lengkap bukan deritanya? Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, sakit, lalu di siram air jeruk nipis, perih! Dan besok ia sekolah, di sekolah baru tentunya. Dan amanat penting yang ia dapat ketika dia masuk sekolah nanti adalah:

' _Jangan menyapaku di kelas, jangan anggap kita pernah bertemu seperti sekarang dan jangan ada yang tahu hubungan kita! Kau harus berpura-pura tidak kenal padaku. Pulangnya, kau pulang sendiri saja!_ '

Ia baru tahu ternyata, orang tampan hatinya belum tentu tampan seperti wajahnya. Ia harus mengingat ini terus. Sebegitu jeleknya dia kah sampai 'calon tunangan'nya tidak mau mengenalnya di sekolah? Apa ia seburuk itu?

"Sial, aku kepikiran terus!" umpat Baekhyun dan berusaha membawa pikirannya ke dalam alam mimpi. Pukul 01.30, ia baru benar-benar terlelap.

.

" _Kebo_! Bangun! Astaga, bangun Baekhyun! Kau harus sekolah, pendek!" _Nah_ , kalau sudah bagian teriak-teriak, Baekbeom jagonya. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk meneriaki adiknya yang selalu _ngebo_ tiap pagi, pagi ini contohnya.

"Ya! Kenapa matamu ada lingkaran hitam heh? Kau tidur jam berapa?" teriak Baekbeom-lagi-. Yang di teriaki hanya menutup kepalnya dengan selimut dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol di bawah!" sontak mata Baekhyun membuka lebar. Chanyeol di bawah?! Gawat!

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap kakaknya bingung. Baekbeom mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Mata sayu khas orang habis bangun tidur dengan kotoran mata di sekitarnya, mulut terbuka, rambut acak acakan, dan bila di perjelas ada jejak liur di dagunya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu, lalu turun! Kau tidak mau membuatnya menunggukan?" ujar Baekbeom tegas lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Sekeluarnya dari kamar adiknya, tawanya meledak, air matanya sampai turun.

" _Yeobo_? Kau kenapa?" tanya istri Baekbeom sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

"Eh? Itu tadi Baekhyun, astaga wajahnya seharusnya kau melihatnya! Dia bodoh sekali, astaga! Hahaha!" Baekbeom tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

" _Eits_ , dia adikmu, sayang! Jangan begitu, ayo sarapan." Baekbeom tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu mengikuti istrinya.

.

"Lho? _Eomma_? Chanyeol mana?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan tas sekolahnya.

"Hah? Chanyeol tidak ada, Baek! Kau itu habis bermimpi tentang Chanyeol, ya?"

"Tidak! Tapi, tadi pagi _hyung_ bilang Chanyeol menungguku!" kukuh Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ mu _kok_ di percaya." Ujar sang Ibu santai sembari mengetikan data di laptopnya sembari memakan roti panggang yang baru dia buat.

Iya sih, ya? Kok dia percaya pada _hyung_ nya? Dan kenapa dia kecewa? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat jam dinding. 07.50, bagus 10 menit lagi!

"Ibu aku pakai sepeda motor _hyung_ ya! Naik bus sudah tidak ada waktu!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil kunci sepeda motor dan berlari ke bagasi dan mengambil sepeda motor kakaknya yang sebenarnya terlalu besar untuknya. Ia men- _starter_ sepeda motor itu dan melaju cepat di jalan raya dan menimbulkan suara klakson dan umpatan secara bergantian. Pokoknya sampai disekolah hari pertama tidak boleh terlambat! Apa-apaan hari pertama udah kesiangan saja?

"Ash, telat 5 menit lagi! _Ajjushi_ , Tolong buka pintunya! Ku mohon!" teriak Baekhyun cukup membuat penjaga gerbang itu muncul dengan raut garangnya. Selang beberapa detik penjaga itu menyerit heran.

"Anak baru, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Penjaga itu membuka pintu gerbang dan langsung menodongkan tangannya.

"Kau punya kartu izin untuk menaiki kendaraan besar itu?" Baekhyun menepuk dahi mulusnya keras. Itu ketinggalan di laci.

"Ah! I-itu di kakak saya, tadi buru-buru kesini juga lupa mengambil j-jadi ya, -ahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Melihat raut wajah penjaga itu berubah lagi, nyalinya menciut. Ini penjaga gerbang atau _bodyguard_ presiden _sih_?

"Hari ini, di maafkan! Tapi lain kali, tidak ada kata ampun bagimu!" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan menuntun sepeda motornya yang beratnya luar biasa-karena dianggap sebagai hukuman juga suaranya mengganggu katanya penjaga tadi-. Setelah memakirkan sepeda motornya ia mengirim pesan pada kakaknya untuk mengambil sepeda motornya sendiri di sekolahnya. Ia bergegas berlari mencari ruang kesiswaan. Ia langsung masuk setelah berputar 3 kali-dan bodohnya ruangan itu dia lewati 2 kali-.

"Permisi, saya Byun Baekhyun murid baru." Guru yang tadinya sibuk membuat laporan-sepertinya- langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Jika dilihat-lihat apa guru disini sudah berkepala 4 ke atas semua?

"Ah, iya! Kau terlambat ya? Aish, dari tadi Kim _songsaenim_ wali kelasmu menunggumu sedari pagi. Jangan di ulangi lagi, ya! Meski kau di masukan oleh _Mister_ Park kau tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri disini seperti bocah nakal anaknya itu!" Anaknya berarti- Oh iya Park Chanyeol kan? Dia tidak cukup buruk dalam mengingat.

"Maaf, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi lagi, ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir saya terlambat masuk sekolah!" janji Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini sudah cukup menjadi kebiasaanya untuk berjanji palsu di hadapan seorang guru kesiswaan.

"Baiklah, karena permintaan _Mister_ Park sendiri, kau akan sekelas dengan Park Chanyeol dan adiknya Park Miyoung. Ku harap kau bisa betah di sini. Sebenarnya di lihat dari sopan satunmu dan laporan prestasimu kau tidak seharusnya masuk kelas 11-B kau pantas masuk kelas 11-A, prestasi mu sangat membanggakan!" ujar sang guru juga tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menggaruk tenguknya, sifat malunya keluar.

"Ah, tidak juga. Ng, apa saya boleh masuk kelas sekarang?"

"Mari saya antar."

-0o0-

"Byun Baekhyun dari Busan, salam kenal. Semoga kita semua bisa berteman baik!"

"Perkenalan anak SD." Baekhyun menatap horror pada orang yang seenak jidat lebarnya mengatai perkenalannya. _Awas kau, kuadukan pada eommonim baru tahu rasa kau!_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

 _'_ _Astaga, dia manis sekali!'_

 _'_ _Tampannya! Kyaa aku akan menjadi fansnya!'_

 _'_ _Apa dulu di popular? Argh aku ingin menjadi fans nomor 1 nya!'_

 _'_ _Apa dia punya kekasih?'_

 _'_ _Atau sudah putus dengan kekasihnya mungkin?'_

 _'_ _Dia harus jadi milikku!'_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ketampananya memang tiada habis. Senyumannya kembali berkembang ketika ia di suruh duduk di bangku sebelah Miyoung.

"Hai, Mi-young?" Ini terlalu kaku, sejujurnya ia ingin memanggil _Venice_ bukan _Miyoung_. Namun sebagai _orang baru kenal_ , dia harus memanggil namanya yang disini kan?

"Hai." Sapa Miyoung dengan senyumnya.

"Aih, ini susah sekali. Kenapa jadi terkesan kaku?" gerutu Baekhyun pelan, Miyoung yang mendengarnya tersenyum miris, kakaknya memang suka seenaknya.

TOK TOK

"Maaf bu, saya terlambat." Seorang pemuda datang masuk kelas dengan topi menutupi mukanya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memakai topi di kelas? Cepat lepas!" bentak guru Kim. Dengan tangan gemetar pemuda itu melepas topinya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mendadak menegang. Kim Jongin. Sekelas. Dengannya.

"Nah, Jongin kau boleh duduk. Jangan di ulangi lagi!" Jongin berjalan kearah mejanya yang berada di depan meja Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan.

"Halo, Kai. Lama tak berjumpa, pembunuh!" ucap Baekhyun mendesis, wajah itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dan ucapan Baekhyun cukup membuat suasana kelas hening. Kai atau Jongin yang sudah mendudukan pantatnya di atas kursi merasakan bahwa badannya ingin ambruk. Badannya bergetar bibirnya terbuka dan mengatakan serentetan kata dan mengejutkan sekelas tentu kecuali Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku pembunuh. Dia sekarat karena aku, dan aku menyesal."

-0o0-

Keadaan kantin cukup riuh, apalagi tentang kejadian tadi pagi cukup membuat siswa-siswi gempar. Mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan terkenal? Namun peduli apa dia? _Mood_ -nya sangat turun drastis bahkan di bawah _bad_ _mood_ biasanya. Kursi tempat ia duduki bergoyang, ia melihat di sebelahnya. Oh, Park Chanyeol…

EH?

" _Dude, what are you doing here_? Pergilah, _mood_ ku sedang tidak baik."

" _But I just know now, you can make him so scared. You're the best!_ "

 _Stupid_. Perkataan mu sungguh bodoh Park Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini pelajaran Matematika, kau memboloskan?" tebak Baekhyun asal untuk mengalihkan pembicaran. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap makanannya.

"Ya, kau tau sendiri kan?"

" _Geurae_ , menyingkirlah. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku mengenalmu kan? Maka sekarang pergilah." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya acuh lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

Entah ini waktu Istirahatnya yang terlalu lama atau memang makannya ia terlalu cepat? Ia sedang duduk di kursi panjang di taman belakang sekolah, menikmati semilir angin. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menimpa pahanya, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menyerit bingung.

"Kau siapa? Hey berdirilah! Istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, kau malah tidur!"gerutu Baekhyun, yang sedang berbaring hanya acuh dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menggerakan badannya menyamankan posisinya sontak membuat paha Baekhyun geli.

"Hey, berhentilah! Ini geli, astaga!" pemuda itu akhirnya diam. Beberapa menit di selimuti oleh keheningan. Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi, Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan kepala orang itu namun di tahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau calon tunangan Chanyeol kan?"

"Iy- apa?! Kau tahu dari mana?" Baekhyun mendadak histeris. Bagaimana bisa orang lain tahu tentang itu? Apa berita itu sudah menyebar?

"Dari Chanyeol sendiri, dia sering berbicara kepadaku bila ada masalah." Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi nyamannya dan duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kris. Kris Wu."

.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua tentangnya kepadaku?" Hari pertama, kesalahan kedua, membolos jam pelajaran. Hebatkan? Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sudah ia belakan untuk membolos, ternyata ia hanya dapat info tentang Chanyeol. Tidak berguna!

"Kau kan calon tunangan Chanyeol." Singkat, padat, jelas, dan menohok. Tolong jangan ingatkan itu padanya.

"Tolong jangan ingatkan itu! Argh, aku ingin rasanya membatalkan pertunangan ini!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Pertunagan mu akan diadakan besok lusa kan?"

"Apa?!"

Besok lusa? Kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu? Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lebih baik ia bertunangan dengan Taeyeon daripada bertunangan dengan patung. Bahkan dengan orang yang tidak mau mengakui keberadaan dirinya!

"Berjuanglah, aku tau ini berat. Hahaha!" Baekhyun menatap Kris jengkel, kenapa ia jadi ditertawakan heh?

"Terserah aku kembali ke kelas!"

-0o0-

Harusnya dia ingat kalau dia sedang membolos, harusnya dia pergi melanjutkan bolos saja…

"BERDIRI DAN HORMAT DI BAWAH TIANG BENDERA SAMPAI JAM KE 3 IBU SELESAI!"

… bukan ke kelas.

Masalahnya, sekarang pukul 10.30, benderanya di bagian timur, dan kalau sampai jam ketiga itu berarti 90 menit lagi. Baru 50 menit rasanya dia mau pingsan saja. Setidaknya dia sudah makan, tapi dia sadar sekarang. Sebanyak apapun dia makan tetap saja tubuhnya tidak kuat bila berdiri di bawah tiang bendera di temani Sang Mentari yang sialnya sangat terik dan tidak ada awan sama sekali di langit untuk menutupi sinar matahari.

"Ayolah, Baek! Kau lelaki! Masih kurang 40 menit lagi." Baekhyun menegapkan badannya dan menguatkan tangannya membentuk 45 derajat membentuk hormat. Sedangkan seseorang di atap menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum menjengkelkannya. Dia tidak kasihan sama sekali, tidak sedikitpun. Ini adalah hiburan baginya, dia bisa saja menyuruh guru yang menghukum Baekhyun untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Tapi tentunya dia tidak sebaik yang di katakan tadi.

60 menit –terlampaui.

70 menit –terlampaui.

80 menit.

Baekhyun pingsan, wajahnya sangat pucat seperti mayat, seragamnya basah penuh peluh. Namun orang yang terus memperhatikannya tidak tergerak untuk menolongnya. Dia hanya memperhatikan dengan headseat menyumpal telinganya. Hanya menatap Baekhyun datar, hingga 10 menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi dan banyak orang mengerubungi Baekhyun yang kulitnya merah kepanasan. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan turun menuju kantin dengan tenang. Hatinya tidak sedikitpun merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun.

 **Sama sekali tidak.** Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

-0o0-

Kai melirik bangku di samping Miyoung gelisah, itu adalah tempat Baekhyun. Ia merasa gelisah ketika pertama kali melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ia terlalu pengecut dan payah untuk mengatakan hal itu pada gurunya yang terlihat masih marah itu. Miyoung yang saat itu menyadari hal itu melirik ke arah lapangan dan langsung menjerit. Namun bukan izin yang ia dapat malah amukan sang guru. Sekarang guru itu ia jamin sudah mendapat peringatan keras karena telah menghukum anak baru sampai seperti mayat begitu. Sekarang ia kembali ketakutan, seharusnya dia bisa membantukan? Ia merasa trauma, sifat pengecutnya ini pernah terjadi juga hingga membuat kekasihnya berbaring di atas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Sedangkan Miyoung yang duduk sendirian mencoba menelefon kakaknya, namun tidak di jawab. Ia ingin memberitahu kabar Baekhyun namun malah kakaknya seperti ini. Dia memaki maki layar hitam ponselnya lalu membanting ponselnya ke meja dan berlari keluar kelas. Sekarang memang jam kosong. Ia berlari menuju Lapangan _Indoor_ lalu mendobrak pintu masuk. _See_? Kakaknya dan Kris sedang duet memperebutkan bola berwarna oranye itu dan mengabaikan dirinya walau dia sudah mendobrak pintu dengan keras. Disampingnya terdapat keranjang untuk menyimpan bola basket, ia mengambil salah satu dari bola itu dan melemparkannya dengan kuat.

 _Shoot_.

 **Dak.**

"Argh! Siapa yang melempar? Ini sakit!" amuk Chanyeol. Miyoung berjalan ke dalam lapangan dengan tenang. Sebenarnya tangan kanannya ini sudah terlalu gatal untuk memukul kepala kakaknya.

"Aku, kakak bodoh!" umpat Miyoung langsung. Ia berdiri di antara Kris dan Chanyeol. Kris yang mengerti hal itu segera pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengambil handuknya yang ketinggalan.

"Chanyeol oppa, ku sayang… Kau itu kemana saja! Kau tidak keluar? Kau tidak mengecek Baekhyun?"

"Untuk apa? Aku tahu dia pingsan karena di hukum." Ujar Chanyeol santai sembari memainkan bola basketnya.

Tak tahan, Miyoung menendang tulang kering kanan Chanyeol kuat kuat dan menampar pelipis kanannya. Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. "Mimpi apa aku mempunyai kakak berhati batu seperti kau, hah?! Aku tahu kau membencinya, tapi dia tadi hampir mati! Kau tidak tahu kan kalau dia-"

Berhenti, ia memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan datar. "Ck, benar juga. Ku beri tahu pun, kau tidak peduli bahkan sampai tua pun kau tidak peduli benar?"

"Tentu, buat apa kau susah susah mengatakannya?" jawab Chanyeol enteng. Ia berbalik da berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan tempat ia menaruh tasnya.

"Kau akan menyesal." Ujar Miyoung dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berfikir.

"Buat apa aku menyesal?"

-0o0-

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak sadarkan diri kini siuman dan merasakan kepalanya berat, sangat berat. Ia mencoba bangkit namun ia malah terjatuh lagi. Kepalanya pusing berat, semuanya terasa berputar. Bergerak sedikit rasanya bumi berputar, sakit namun tak perih. Ia mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya dengean menyipitkan matanya berusaha fokus. Ketika semuanya sudah jelas ia melihat warna putih dan gorden hijau. Ia baru tahu dia sekarang di ruang kesehatan. Ugh, ia lupa tentang penyakitnya. Ia berdiri dan melihat di kursi sebelahnya ada tas dan kantong plastik yang terdapat tempelan note.

 _Baekhyunie oppa! Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggu mu hingga sadar! Jangan lupa makan! Aku memberikan ini saat pulang sekolah, dan kau pasti belum makan kan? Istirahat yang banyak dan jangan escape lagi! :*_

 _-MY_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya berdebar-debar bahagia. Namun sekejap ia menyerit, bila pulang sekolah disini pukul 6 malam, maka sekarang…

20.45 KST

Tidak! Buru-buru Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan menyambar kantung plastic itu dan berlari keluar. Sembari berlari ia membuka roti dan memakannya sembari berlari, mengabaikan rasa pusingnya. Gerbang sekolah masih di buka, syukurlah! Dia berlari lalu mencegat taksi dan menaiki nya segera. Di dalam taksi ia merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, dan benar saja.

 _180 pesan tak terbaca_

 _2 panggilan tak terjawab dari Park Chanyeol_

 _56 panggilan tak terjawab dari Venice_

 _38 panggilan tak terjawab dari Jaejoong appa._

Baekhyun yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol itu emang ya, dasar hati batu! Kalau tidak niat, jangan telefon! Baekhyun menelefon Miyoung-karena paling banyak menelefon dirinya- ketika tersambung ia segera menjauhkan telefonnya dari telinganya.

" _BAEKHYUN! KAU KEMANA SAJA, HAH?_ "

" _Mianhae_! Aku baru sadar! Astaga, aku tidak tahu akan pingsan selama itu!"

"Ppali! _Appa sedari tadi menceramahi Chanyeol oppa! Kau harus melihatnnya, ini sangat langka!_ "

- _Adik ga tau diri emang, ya_ -

"Kekeke, kau dapat memvideokannya untuk ku kan? Haha, 10 menit lagi sampai. _Bye_!"

"Bye!"

Baekhyun menutup telefonnya dn memasukannya ke saku dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, kepalanya berdenyut hebat lagi. "Kuat, aku kuat!" optimis Baekhyun. Tak lama ia telah sampai ke rumah Chan-ups sekarang rumahnya juga kan?

"Terima kasih, paman!" ujar Baekhyun setelah mendapat kembalian dari uang taxinya. "Sama-sama, beristirahatlah! Kau tampak sangat lelah." Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu keluar dari taxi dan segera masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Ia ingat bahwa permintaanya untuk kamar sendiri di tolak dan berakhir harus sekamar dan satu tempat tidur bersama manusia patung.

"Ugh! Kamar ke-2 Pintu berwarna cokelat sendiri, ah ini! Rumah ini, benar-benar terlalu besar! Kenapa tidak izin kan aku di kamar lainnya kalau punya kamar sebanyak ini?" sembari menggerutu Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan merasakan shock ringan. Gila, kamar ini besarnya seruang tamunya! Hebatkan? Bahkan lebih besar dari ruang tamunya yang luas. Karena terlalu lama berdiam kepalanya berdenyut lagi. Ia menggantungkan tasnya di gantungan dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa. Sekarang pukul 9 malam, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang sangat berat.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ugh, masuk!" _itu pasti bukan Chanyeol_. Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk dan membuka matanya yang berat.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bangun?" Miyoung segera meletakan nampannya dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendorong bahunya untuk kembali berbaring.

" _Wae_? Ini sudah malam." Lirih Baekhyun, kepalanya semakin menjadi berdenyut saat membuka matanya kembali.

"Ck, aku ingin memberikan makan pada si bodoh ini! Kau hanya makan roti dan susu strawberry pemberianku kan?" Baekhyun hanya berdehem, terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Miyoung.

"Ayo makan bubur dulu. Aku tau tenggorokan mu masih terasa tidak enak." Ujar Miyoung seraya mengaduk-aduk bubur yang ia bawa. Mendengar kata bubur, Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dan menatap mangkuk bubur itu horror.

" _Andwae_! Aku tidak mau! Ku mohon jangan nasi basah itu!" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Ia benci 2 hal untuk di makan, bubur dan acar.

"Aish! Lalu kau makan apa hah? Makan nasi saja tidak bisa. Ayolah beberapa suap saja, ya?" rayu Miyoung dengan wajah memelas. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak tega, ia sudah merepotkan orang lain namun di lain sisi dia benci nasi basah itu.

"Miyoung-ah, maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku-"

"Maaf."

 **Brak**

"Jangan mendrama! Dan kau Park Miyoung, silahkan angkat kakimu dari ruanganku. Dia punya tangan dan mulut sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol dingin dan datar. Miyoung mengehela nafas lalu meletakan nampan dan tersenyum sebentar kearah Baekhyun.

Miyoung menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu, "dia sakit, _oppa_. Bis-" Chanyeol menyela, "Aku tidak peduli, sayang. Cepat tidur ini sudah malam!"

 _Sebegitu bencinya kau pada diriku?_

Baekhyun menghela nafas pedih. Di tidak suka di benci, karena dibenci itu menyakitkan. Ia mencoba kembali berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lemas, baru sedetik ia merasa nyaman namun suara mengusir itu mengganggunya, sangat. "Pakai otakmu! Tempat tidur ini besar dan luas! Jangan bertindak semena-mena, aku juga punya ha katas temapt tidur ini!"

"Jangan membuat aku lebih emosi! Cepat menyingkir!" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan selimutnya, mendengar suara Chanyeol yang kian meninggi, sudah ia pastikan bahwa lelaki jakung itu sangat emosi.

"Kubilang, MENYINGKIR!" bentak Chanyeol tak membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergerak di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kalau memang tidak bisa pakai kata-kata, selamanya aku akan menggunakan fisik untuk memberitahumu, kau patut menyesal, Byun Baekhyun." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan menarik lengan kecil Baekhyun, ia hempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan tanpa dosa. Baekhyun mengerang sakit ketika punggungnya menatap tembok dengan keras. "Kubilang jangan membuatku emosi! Dasar menjijikan."

 _Eomma, its more feel hurt than appa give his hand to my back. I don't know, why him so hate me mom. What's wrong with me?_

-0o0-

"Baekhyun! Astaga, kau kemana saja kemarin! _Appa_ mengkhawatirkan mu sayang." Jaejoong yang tengah memasak langsung berhambur memeluk Baekhyun. Yang di peluk hanya meringis pelan saat _appa_ memeluknya erat, walau ia sudah istirahat rasanya masih pening berat. Jaejoong menatap menantunya khawatir saat mendengar ringisan pelan dari Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa nak?" Jaejoong menyerit heran.

"Aku tak apa, semalam hanya demam, sekarang pusingnya masih terasa." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis. _Appa_ tersenyum mahfum, ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun perlahan. "Kau istirahat dulu, ya? Tidak-"

"Jangan! Aku ingin sekolah! Ayolah, _appa_ aku baru masuk masa sudah bolos?" Baekhyun menatap dengan memelas, berharap ia di ijikan masuk. Dan-

"Baiklah! Cepat makan Chanyeol akan mengantarmu, tidak ada penolakan!"

-tentu di belohkan, namun yang terakhir itu membuatnya _sweetdrop_. Dan dia yakin saat tengah perjalanan ia akan di turunkan.

"Turun!" sentak Chanyeol dingin. "Aku tau," Baekhyun mencibir sebentar lalu membanting pintu mobil keras dan berputar untuk duduk di halte, setidaknya Chanyeol masih berbaik hati menurunkannya ke halte. Ya sedikit, jarak rumah ke halte saja tidak sampai 1 km. Jadi sedikit, oke?

"Baekhyun!" yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyerit heran menatap pengendara itu dengan bingung. Tak lama si pengendara membuka kaca hitam helmnya, "ayo naik! Kau akan terlambat!"

Oh, Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju lalu segera duduk di jok belakang dengan hati-hati. Dia benci mengingat tubuhnya yang pendek ini. "Ku tebak jarak kaki mu dengan aspal sekarang lebih dari 30 cm benar?"

"Diam atau ku banting kau!"

"Bercanda, oke?"

-0o0-

Ngiiiiiing Ngiiiiing.

Lelaki mungil itu mulai meronta-ronta seperti mengalami kejang. Suster khusus yang menjaganya langsung mengambil cairan bening, ia mengambil dengan jarum suntik sesuai takarnya dan mencampurkan ke selang infus. Lelaki itu kembali diam, mesin mesin yang sedari tadi ribut membunyikan tanda bahaya sudah berhenti dan hanya mengeluarkan suara pendeteksi detak jantung. Suster itu tersenyum miris, "Maafkan _eomma_ , sayang. Ini demi kebaikan kakak mu." Beliau lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan khusus berkaca itu dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pendeteksi sidik jari agar pintu terbuka.

Di bawah alam sadar lelaki itu menangis meraung-raung.

 _"_ _Kenapa harus aku?"_

 _"_ _Tolong lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Ini adalah hari ke 434, dan aku masih terkurung karena ibuku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Aku lelah."_

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu Kai. Datanglah dan selamatkan aku."_

 _"_ _Aku menunggumu, Kai."_

-0o0-

"Kau payah Baek! Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku!" tawa Miyoung meledak keras hingga rasanya rahang bawahnya akan copot. Yang di hadapannya hanya mengerucutkn bibirnya sebal. Benar, sampai kapan pun ia tak bisa mengalahkan ia dalam permainan monopoli ini. Ia rasa Miyoung sangat pintar berbisnis dan mengatur strategi. Uangnya habis terkuras terkena penjara berkali kali karena tempat yang ia tempati sudah di ambil lawannya ini. Namun dalam kamusnya, menyerah saat di permainan itu bukanlah stylenya.

"Begitu saja tidak bisa, cih!" Suara bass itu membuatnya sempat bergidik ngeri. Miyoung melihat kakaknya di belakang Baekhyun dengan menyerit lalu menyeringai, " _oppa_! Kau gantikan Baekhyun ayo kita lihat siapa yang menang! Kalau kau menang, kau bisa memakai mobilku 2 bulan! Kalau kau kalah, aku akan menyita _black card_ mu selama 2 bulan!" ujar Miyoung semangat. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebentar, ini tidak adil oke? Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau menolak tantangan adiknya. "Menyingkirlah."

Baekhyun segera berpindah ke tengah diantara kedua kakak-beradik. Dadu mulai di lempar, mulut Baekhyun yang semula terkatup membuka lebar. Ekspresi Miyoung yang tadinya menunjukan wajah kemenangan kini menjadi datar. Dalam 20 menit seluruh uangnya berpindah tangan ke kakaknya. "Mana kunci mobilmu?" Miyoung melempar kunci mobil yang di letakan di sebelahnya denga raut kesal bukan main.

"Aku tidak akan memakai mobilmu yang berwarna pink itu. Tapi aku menyita, jadi kau tidak boleh memakainya sama sekali, berangkat sekolah dan pulang kau ikut bersamaku."

Selepas berbicara panjang lebar ia pergi meninggalkan kelas, tak peduli kalau tiba-tiba gurunya selesai rapat dan kembali. Miyoung mengerang frustasi, "mobilku! Argh, dasar tiang listrik berjalan! Awas kau!" Miyoung membanting monopoli itu ke lantai hingga berhambur tak karuan. "Ya! Kalau tidak mau main jangan di buang ke lantai! Sudah pinjam, buang-buang!" Gerutu seorang murid yang ia pinjam monopolinya. Lagian ke sekolah bawa monopoli, siapa suruh?

"Baekkie," Miyoung memandang Baekhyun dengan aegyonya, tapi sungguh tidak cocok. Beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikann interaksi mereka berdua langsung mual. "Hentikan, itu sangat tidak cocok kau tau?" dengan bibir mencebik ia menarik punggungnya dan bersandar pada sandaran bangku. "Malam ini aku ada acara dan kau tau kan?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil kunci mobil itu? Kau gila? Tidak, mungkin memang aku baru mengenal 2 hari, namun aku tau akibatnya fatal. Terima kasih tawarannya aku menolak." Miyoung terus merayu Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas berganti sedih dan murung. Tatapan sedih itu membuat ia tidak tega.

"Baiklah akan ku coba."

"Kau yang terbaik Baekhyun!"

-0o0-

Baekhyun mengendap-endap pelahan ke meja belajar Chanyeol. Ia mengambil kunci mobil Miyoung dan segera berlari keluar. Beruntung Chanyeol masih di dapur jadi tidak melihatnya. Ia segera berlari ke pintu luar menuju garasi, menemui Miyoung yang menunggu di depan dengan gelisah sembari menggigiti kukunya yang ia beri cat kuku hitam. "Baekhyun! Astaga, kau tidak apakan? Kau tahu aku rasa aku akan mati karena jantungku terlalu cepat berdetak. Terima kasih! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Miyoung tersenyum lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak enaknya.

"Baekhyun!" itu suara Chanyeol, tidak! Baekhyun menoleh dengan badan gemetar. Ia menatap wajah marah Chanyeol dengan bola mata bergerak gelisah. Ia salah dan tentu sekarang dirinya merasa ketakutan.

 **PLAK.**

Baekhyun tersungkur di atas lantai marmer dingin, sudut bibirnya robek karena tamparan itu terlalu keras.

"Demi Tuhan! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh dengan memberikan kunci mobilnya?"

"Dia ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya! Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan bila ia harus mengingkar janji pada temannya?" sentak Baekhyun tak mau kalah. Memberikan kunci mobil dan membiarkan Miyoung pergi bukan perkara besar.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu dia kemana, Byun!"

"Dia ke rumah temannya!"

" _It's just a her bullshit!_ "

"Tidak Chanyeol! Dia tidak mungkin-"

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa, Byun! Tak tahu kah kau bahwa ia bisa pergi minum bersama temannya disana? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya yang ia lakukan?"

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu!"

"Aku. Kakaknya."

"Dan aku adalah orang yang mengenalnya selama 3 tahun di Amerika."

"Hanya 3 tahun yang tidak sampai setengah dari umurnya!"

"Namun aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tahukan kenapa dia di bawa ke Amerika? Kau. Tidak. Tahu. Apa. Apa. Jadi tolong diam dan jangan bertindak bodoh lagi. Kau itu menyusahkan. Kau harus sadar diri." Chanyeol berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang termangu di teras. Tak lama suara deruman sepeda motor terdengar keras, lalu Chanyeol lengkap dengan sepeda motornya pergi melawati gerbang melaju kencang membelah malam

.

Dan Baekhyun merasa sakit hati sekarang.

-0o0-

Chanyeol tau, ia tahu apa yang adiknya lakukan malam ini. Ia sudah bertindak benar dengan menyita mobil itu. Tanpa Miyoung sadari setiap tanggal ini ia selalu di beri penahan untuk tidak pergi. Namun Baekhyun datang dan mengacaukannya. Chanyeol mengelilingi kota Seoul hanya demi mencatri adiknya. Kejadian dahulu tidak boleh terulang, tidak!

' _Kau dimana?_ ' Chanyeol merasa gelisah, sangat gelisah. Sinar rembulan bersinar dengan anggunnya di temani bintang-bintang. Keindahan itu tidak membuat Chanyeol tak menangis sekarang. Melihat keadaan adiknya terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"MIYOUNG!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC dulu gan._**

 ** _A/n: Dududu, I'm so sorry. Maaf. Punten. Nyuwun pangapurane. Sorry, for late up. First I'm lose my pass for this acc. Second, my grandma is gone to heaven :'), really for a week I'm so feel down and can't fell another 'cause that I forgot this fic TT. Third after feel sadness I'm gonna feel stress. UTS'E KEK TAI NE ASU TAU GA SUSAH E MASA AMPUN ANJIR. Oke I'm lose my word -_-. Buat permintaan maaf aku bakal send oneshoot mau nya apa nih genre nya? Request di terima kok._**

 ** _Btw, someone wanna req for the next chap?_**

 ** _1\. Just next about Chanbaek and tell what happened with Miyoung._**

 ** _2\. Flashback about Kaisoo (tapi mek beberapa yo ra iso full flashback) and Next story Chanbaek._**

 ** _3\. Flashback Baekhyun problem's (spoiler :v) and next story Chanbaek. –This part I think without Miyoung, I dunno-_**

 ** _4\. or just next story Chanbaek?_**

 ** _Pilihan anda akan berpengaruh (mungkin) untuk kelanjutan cerita. Mohon REVIEW YA DAN TENTUKAN PILIHAN ANDA!_**

 ** _Btw, ini chap tak di check ulang say :* BIG SORRY FOR TYPO(S)_**

 ** _Last but no least, contact me on Line! Parkminyoung_ or parkvelin_ (IG)_**

 ** _Velin. – Sept, 2016._**


End file.
